


Home At Last

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lisa being a mom, Pre-Canon, sex mention but in an educational sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Lisa and little Isaac spend the evening together
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Home At Last

There was a lot on Lisa Tepes’ mind that particular night. Vlad had gone into town to find her some bread from a certain stand that she’d be craving, leaving her alone with thoughts of her unborn child, and the one they had taken in.

She could remember the day Isaac came into their lives vividly, the image of her husband bursting into the lab with the frail, battered seven-year old haunting for for weeks after the incident. The boy was absolutely frightened and suspicious of everything (rightfully so), and it showed in numerous ways. She had noticed Isaac only eating a little less than half of the meals offered to him, and feared that perhaps it was a symptom of an illness. A week later, she found the other half of the food stored under his bed in what could only be described as rations. 

But there had been some progress. Isaac took to his lessons with Dracula like a fish to water, and even asked if he could borrow some books when he worked up the courage to. Before long, every shelf in his room with filled end to end with books and scrolls. 

There were even times when he spoke to Lisa herself, nothing outside of idle chat but welcome progress nonetheless. Still, Isaac preferred Dracula’s company to hers, but it was natural seeing as how the vampire had been to one to save him.

As she wondered to herself about what else could be done for Isaac, her unborn child rolled over inside of her.

“Getting comfortable, eh?” she chuckled, rubbing her stomach. By her and Vlad’s calculations, the child would come in a few weeks time. The date seemed so close and yet far away at the same time, like she had just gotten used to being pregnant only to have to now get ready for an actual living, breathing infant to come crashing into their lives. A part of her wondered what effect the arrival their child would have on-

“Lisa?”

Lisa turned to see Isaac standing in the doorway, looking around the room with uncertainty.

“Isaac,” she smiles, reminding herself to speak softly for fear of spooking him, “Do you need something?”

He shifts from one foot to the other, hands glued to the doorframe, “Where’s Dracula?”

Ah, so that was it.

“He’s gone into town. He should be back in a few hours.”

“Oh…” Isaac looked behind him, as if considering leaving.

“Is it something I’d be able to help with?” she offers. He looks back to her, rocking on his feet nervously.

The silence stretches on for some time, before he replies with “Can’t sleep.”

“I see,” she hums, “Well, you’re more than welcome to grab a book and sit with me.”

To her surprise, Isaac accepted the offer immediately, grabbing a book from the shelf and sitting himself next to her, with some distance in between. She wouldn't push him further, no, this was Isaac’s recovery to make and his alone. As he sat in the glow of the fire, eyes scanning over pages of text, she couldn’t help but glance at the scar on his head, going from the top of his ear to the middle of his forehead. It was put there to mark him as property, Dracula had told her, and to make it easier to find him if he ever fled. Lisa was never one for cruelty, but she could say without doubt that she hoped the magicians who did this to him suffered terribly in their final moments.

Suddenly, as if disgusted by her bitter thoughts, the baby kicks her right in the lungs, causing her to breathlessly gasp. Isaac flinches and looks at her with concerns, causing her to quickly reassure her with her usual smile, “It’s okay, it’s just the baby kicking.”

He looks down at her stomach with a curious look, “It moves?”

“Yes it does.” she chuckles, “In fact, it's been moving a lot lately. I guess we’re both a little restless this late in the pregnancy.”

Isaac says nothing, instead inching closer, watching for any movement. Suddenly, an idea comes to Lisa.

“Would you like to feel?”

Isaac looks up at her as if she had just said the most confusing thing he’s ever heard, “Can I?”

“If you want to.” she shrugs. He seems to consider it for a moment, then with a hesitating hand lays it on top of her round stomach. His eyes widened in amazement as the baby presses against his hand, before settling back down, “I felt it!”

“I guess the baby is saying it likes you.” she giggles, “And can’t wait to meet you.”

Isaac whispers a short “wow” under his breath, before asking with glee, “So when is it gonna get cut out?”

Lisa sputtered in surprise ”Par… Pardon?”

“When are you gonna cut the baby out?” he repeated nonchalantly.

Lisa had to compose herself internally before answering before replying with as calm a voice she could manage “Oh dear, babies don’t get cut out of their mothers.”

“Yes they do!” Isaac argued, “I know because was cut out of my mother, she told me so.”

Lisa blinked, stunned by what she just heard, “... what?”

“Mother said me and…” his voice trailed off, and he quickly looked away, “She said I was cut out.”

She had only moments to process everything she just heard from him. 

Dear God, they performed Cesareans where he came from, and while she knew of their existence and that it was a last resort to get a child out of a dead or dying mother, the way Isaac spoke of it meant that not only did they perform it, they performed it  _ successfully _ . Not only that, but there was the revelation that he might have had a sibling, perhaps more than one even.

But now was not the time for scientific introspection or asking about his past, she realized by the distressed look on his face, so she quickly went back to the subject at hand “Perhaps some babies get cut out,” she said, “But not all.”

Isaac looked back up at her, thinking for a moment, “Then how does it get out?”

“Simple,” she says, “You see, it begins with two people, a mother and a father…”

* * *

Vlad sighed as he walked up the steps to the study, holding the precious basket of bread in his hands. Apparently, his wife wasn’t the only one who wanted bread that day, much to his dismay. Hoping Lisa hadn’t yet lost the craving, he opened the door carefully… only to find someone else already with her.

“-and he also told me that if I wanted to, I could have a tool to do magic with, which is good because I saw this dagger in the library that I like and-”

“Oh, hello dear.” Lisa greeted, resting a tray with two drinks on top of her stomach. Much to his surprise, Isaac didn’t go running to his side when he saw he had returned. He instead smiled and said “Hello”.

“Yes, hello.” he replied as he walked inside, placing the basket on the table. While part of his was relieved to be spared the clinging, another part of him missed the attention.

“Oh, finally!” Lisa sighed happily, putting the drinks aside and grabbing a roll for herself. Perhaps the attention issue could be remedied when their bundle of joy would come, fortunately enough.

Isaac grabbed a piece for himself as well, and not one to be left out he did the same.

“Hey Dracula?” Isaac said with a mouthful of bread.

“Hm?”

“Did you know that penises go inside vaginas to make babies?”

Despite not needing air, Dracula choked on his food, all while Lisa broke into hysterical laughter with Isaac between them, looking very baffled.

**Author's Note:**

> i personally headcanon Lisa as a mama bear who would adopt any abused/neglected child in a 50 mile radius if given the chance.  
> anyways, i wish we saw more of Isaac's and Lisa's relationship since it's implied he knew her, so here's my take on that. i hope you enjoyed it!! ^^  
> (also fun fact, c-sections were observed being performed with a high success rate by European travelers to the Great Lakes, where mother's were anesthetized with alcohol and herb mixtures. since i headcanon Isaac and Julia being twins and it is a common procedure for them, that's how the convo between Lisa and Isaac about them came about. also because i like writing kids saying the darnedest things)


End file.
